Torimented
by RySenkari
Summary: It's the Monday after the prome, and Jade is still fuming. She offers to forgive Tori, all Tori has to do is meet her in the auditorium after school... it's an offer Tori may regret taking up!


Tori Vega enjoyed Mondays. The day when the weekend ends and when a new week of work or school begins was usually a drag for most people, but for Tori, it was a chance to have another great week at Hollywood Arts. It did help that she was going to the most amazing school in Los Angeles, doing, for the most part, what she loved to do. Sure, there were a few boring classes to suffer through, or sometimes a project that had to be rushed on Sunday night, but Tori still loved the start of a fresh new week, and this week was especially good.

From the moment Tori entered the school, she could see the smiles and waves from her fellow students.

"Awesome prome, Tori!"

"That prome was so amazing, even the parts that Jade tried to mess up."

"Thanks for putting on the prome!"

Two nights before, Tori had organized and hosted Hollywood Arts' first prom ever. In order to spice it up and make it unique, she called it a 'prome'. In retrospect it was a bit cheesy, but it was still a success, and Tori was glad to hear the compliments of her fellow students as they walked past her in the hall.

"Glad you had fun! We'll do it again next year, I promise!" Tori said with a smile and a wave.

Of course, the prome hadn't gone entirely smoothly. Tori had scheduled it on the night of Jade's big play, "Clowns Don't Bounce". Because of the prome, Jade's play had to be canceled, and Jade had tried numerous times to wreck the event, only to be one-upped by Tori at the end when Tori made her prome queen and had made the man she'd hired to help her wreck the prome, Doug the Diaper Guy, prome king. It had been the perfect end to a perfect night, and as more and more students congratulated her, Tori knew it would be the perfect Monday as well.

Until Jade showed up. The black-haired girl was in a foul mood from the moment she entered the school, and as someone opened their mouth to make a remark about the prome, Jade elbowed him hard, knocking him into the wall. She stormed over to Tori, her eyes narrowed in rage.

"Vega!" Jade snapped, her voice booming through the halls. Standing nearby, Tori and Jade's friends Andre and Cat heard the commotion and made their way cautiously over to Tori, hoping to diffuse the situation before it could start.

"Jade, are you still mad about the-" Tori began before Jade closed the rest of the distance, stopping a few feet away.

"What do you think?" Jade shouted, her fists angrily clenched. "Not only did you ruin the play that I worked months on, you humiliated me in front of everyone at the prom!"

"Prome," Cat quietly corrected, recoiling as Jade glared at her.

"You humiliated yourself, trying to wreck the prome that I worked hard on and that everyone was enjoying," Tori replied, not intimidated by Jade's boisterous words. "If we could've just talked it out-"

"I tried to talk it out with you. I told you that my play was that night and you refused to cancel!"

"Sikowitz was the one who refused, you didn't ask me anything!"

"Hey, come on guys, calm down," said Andre, attempting to get between the two of them only for Jade to gently but firmly pull him back. "Nevermind…"

"I will NEVER forget this, Tori," said Jade, her eyes looking straight into Tori's. "For every minute of the rest of my life, I will-"

"Fight! I will never stop trying to get away from you!" Cat chimed in. Jade, Tori, and Andre all looked at her. "….oh… I thought we were quoting _Tangled_."

The three continued glaring at Cat for several more seconds before Jade resumed her rant.

"You might think I'll get over this, but I won't. I'm going to remember this, and any chance you thought we might've had of being friends is OVER. You hear me? You and me, we're not 'frienemies' like you called us on The Slap, we're enemies and I'm going to be your worst nightmare!" Jade shouted those last few words and Tori finally backed off a bit, her eyes betraying her nervousness.

"Jade… come on, I'm sorry I wrecked your play, okay?"

"Sorry isn't even close to good enough," said Jade, starting to turn away.

"Awww, you can't stay mad at me forever!" Tori pouted, trying to put a hand on Jade's shoulder, only for Jade to turn and practically snarl at her. "…apparently you can."

As Jade continued to walk away, Tori could see Beck and Robbie approaching. She immediately went over to Beck for help.

"Beck, can you please ask Jade to stop being mad at me?"

"Jade, stop being mad at Tori," said Beck, somewhat half-heartedly. Ever since he'd gotten back from Canada, Jade had ranted to him about how furious she was with Tori over the whole incident. Beck knew that both Tori and Jade were somewhat to blame, but he wasn't about to play mediator between them, at least not yet. He figured Jade would cool down eventually… though this time he wasn't so sure.

"No," Jade replied.

"Stop being mad at Tori or go sit on the steps," said Beck, pointing toward the steps in the main lobby of the school. Jade immediately went to sit down on the steps, still bearing the same angry look she'd had all day.

"I'll sit on these steps forever before I forget what Tori did," Jade replied.

"What if you have to go to the bathroom?" Cat remarked. "One time, my brother was in time-out, and he had to go to the bathroom really bad."

"…did he ask to leave time-out?" Andre asked.

"…no," Cat said quietly, leaving what happened next up to everyone's imagination.

"Listen…" Tori said quietly, walking over to the steps and sitting down next to Jade. "Is there anything I can do to make this up to you? I mean, I still don't think I'm the one who has to apologize here, but if it gets you to stop being mad at me, I'll do it. Maybe I can help schedule the play for another time? I did help you put 'Well Wishes' on, remember?"

Jade groaned at Tori, looking away from her. She sat silent for a few more seconds before finally conjuring up an idea.

"Actually…" said Jade quietly, looking back up at Tori. "There IS something you can do for me. Meet me at Hollywood Arts tonight at seven. And come alone."

"Uh…. okay," replied Tori, somewhat quizzically. _"Come alone? Whatever Jade has it mind, it can't be good for me… but I do owe her SOMETHING. …ugh, why do I feel like I owe her something? She's the one who tried to wreck MY prome! Curse my guilty conscience!"_

"Heh heh heh," chuckled Rex. "Jade's gonna kill you."

"Rex!" Robbie scolded, glaring angrily at his puppet.

"I don't think it's a good idea to meet Jade alone after dark," said Andre, looking at Tori somewhat nervously.

"I meet Jade alone after dark all the time," said Cat, thinking for a couple of moments. "…on second thought no, it's not a good idea."

"If you do this one thing for me I'll forget this whole prom thing ever happened," said Jade, rising to her feet. "Of course, tonight you have to do EVERYTHING I say…"

"That's fine, just as long as we put this whole ugly incident behind us," Tori replied.

"Well, if you two are gonna make up, then I guess you don't have to sit on the stairs anymore," said Beck, offering a hand to Jade to help her up.

"Nah," replied Jade, declining the offer. "I think I'll keep sitting here. My first period class is French History, not in the mood to learn about France today."

"Really? I heard today they were going to talk about the guillotine…" remarked Robbie. Jade stood right up. Tori gulped somewhat nervously.

"_Oh geez, what have I gotten myself into…?"_ thought Tori, a worried look crossing her face as she and her friends parted to head to their first classes of the day. She knew that Jade wouldn't actually hurt her, but she also knew that Jade was an expert at humiliation and revenge… hopefully, Tori wasn't about to walk into something ten times worse than what had happened to Jade two nights ago. _"Suddenly this Monday just got a whole lot less awesome!"_

O-O-O

Posted to TheSlap:

_Goin' to meet Jade at the school so she can have her revenge on me. If I don't show up at school tomorrow morning, please call the cops!_

_Mood: Nervous_

O-O-O

Tori arrived at Hollywood Arts right on time, seven o'clock as Jade had specified. She'd tried not to spend the day worrying about what Jade might have planned for her, but she couldn't help but feel a few chills as she walked into the main lobby. The school was totally deserted, though most of the lights were on. Tori knew it would be just her and Jade… she wasn't looking forward to it.

"There you are, right on time," said Jade, her arms across her chest. "I'd expect nothing less from Little Miss Perfect."

"Oh come on, really?" grumbled Tori. "Little Miss Perfect, that's a bit cliché, isn't it? Did you bring a fake mustache to twirl too?"

"Maybe I should've," Jade replied. "Anyway, you remember your promise? That you'd do everything I say?"

"Yeah, I remember," said Tori, rolling her eyes. "Can we just get this started?"

"Fine," said Jade, holding a somewhat large backpack she'd brought with her. She opened it up and pulled out an opened roll of black duct tape, peeling off the wrapping and tossing it aside. "Turn around, hands behind your back."

"What?" Tori stammered, her eyes widening. "Seriously, Jade, you're gonna tape me up?"

"Hey! You promised to do what I said," Jade replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Yeah, but…. you better not have any weapons on you!" Tori shouted, pointing at Jade. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Tori… you can frisk me for scissors if you want," Jade offered, holding up her arms.

"…I'm good," said Tori with a sigh. She turned around and placed her wrists behind her back, hoping Jade wouldn't tape her up too tightly. _"Figured it would be something like this… as soon as she tapes me up I'll be pretty much helpless. Just hope she won't be as mean as Trina was when she used to tie me up when we were kids…"_

Jade took Tori's wrists and crossed them behind her, one over the other. She then took the roll of duct tape and began winding it around Tori's crossed wrists, as tightly as she could. Tori winced at the sound of the tape coming off the roll, and let out a slight yelp as Jade made the tape tighter and tighter.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" Tori snapped. "I think you're cutting off my circulation!"

"If your circulation's being cut off, you'll know," replied Jade, taking the tape around Tori's crossed wrists in the other direction now. "Trust me."

Tori gulped as Jade finished taping her up, by the time she was done, Tori couldn't move her wrists even a tiny bit. This definitely wasn't like the loose jump rope ties she and Trina always used to use on each other, and which Tori had to briefly resort to after Trina's wisdom tooth extraction. This was a tight, effective binding and Tori knew Jade had done this before.

"…ugh… let me guess, Cat or Beck?"

"Both," Jade calmly replied, winding more tape around Tori's waist now, taking the tape around her entire body just above her hands. "Beck likes it tighter than this."

"Oh geez," Tori muttered to herself, biting her lip for a moment. Jade saw this, continuing to wind the tape around Tori's body. She peeled off the strip and then went up, wrapping more tape around Tori's midsection, both above and below her breasts.

"Don't get any ideas, I know that look," Jade replied, briefly looking at Tori.

"Know _what _look?" Tori said, her eyes widening. "I wasn't thinking anything! I'm not even into… that stuff! And I didn't know you and Beck were either!"

"I'm not going into any more details and if you tell ANYONE else, I WILL hurt you," said Jade, finishing up the taping of Tori's midsection. She began to think that maybe her remark about Beck was a mistake, though she knew Tori wasn't the kind of person to gossip, even about people she had a grudge against. "Got it?"

"Whatever, I'm not gonna tell anyone about you and Beck's kinky shenanigans," said Tori, briefly testing her bonds. The tape kept her arms almost totally immobile, the only thing she could do with her upper body was twist it around back and forth. "What am I tied up for anyway? What are you planning on doing exactly?"

"Oh, I'm not going to spoil the surprise," said Jade, briefly pacing around Tori to admire her work.

"But I don't like surprises!" Tori gasped, flexing at her bonds. "You know if you hurt me, you'll get in huge trblmmph!"

Jade had pressed a piece of tape down over Tori's mouth, and was now pressing a hand up over the bottom half of the tape, both to secure the strip down tightly and to express her desire for Tori to shut up.

"Much better," said Jade with a smile that made Tori very nervous. She ripped off another piece of tape and placed it diagonally over the first.

"Anmmthr wmm?" grunted Tori, her eyes widening quizzically as Jade applied the second piece of tape.

"This isn't like in the movies where one piece of tape can shut somebody up, you've got to make a gag nice and strong if it's going to work," said Jade, tearing off a third strip and pressing it down over the first two, making a duct tape 'X' over the strip already over Tori's mouth. "When Beck and I do this we usually just use a ballg… never mind."

As Tori's eyes nervously followed, Jade tore off a fourth piece of tape.

"Mm, cmmnn!" Tori shouted, stomping her foot exasperatingly as Jade applied the fourth strip, just below where she'd applied the first. "Thmms mms rdmmcllms!"

"There, now let's go… I have something planned for you in the auditorium."

"Hmmm?" Tori gasped, starting to take a step back. Jade reached forward and grabbed one of Tori's arms, pulling her along.

"Come on, Vega, we don't want to be late…"

Jade pulled Tori to the school's auditorium, forcing Tori to walk briskly as she was practically dragged along. Jade entered through the audience doors, bringing Tori right up to the front row and forcing her to sit down. She then wrapped duct tape very tightly around Tori and the chair, affixing Tori to it and preventing her from getting back up.

"Mmmmph…!" Tori squealed, trying not to look scared or nervous. _"At least she's not putting me ON stage… but what does she want me to see? She's not going to burn my stuff in front of me, is she?"_

Jade walked up onto the stage and peeked behind the curtain, where a small group of actors and a three-person technical crew had gathered.

"Okay," said Jade, "you guys are up. Even though you're performing for just one person, you'd better do a really, REALLY good job."

One of the actors, a man wearing a clown suit, had a somewhat concerned expression on his face.

"Uh… we know you've got a girl tied up in the audience," said the actor, scratching the back of his head. "This… isn't one of those things where you're going to kill her afterwards, is it? I mean, one time on an episode of CSI-"

"Just do the play!" Jade snapped, turning and walking out onto the stage through the curtains. "Lady and…. Well, lady. I present to you, the one and only performance of the tragic comedy 'Clowns Don't Bounce'!"

Jade made her way out to the audience and took the seat next to Tori, smirking at her as the play began.

"Hope you enjoy it," said Jade. "I figured that since you RUINED Saturday night's performance, that someone should still get to see what I put two months of effort into…"

The curtain parted and the play began. Tori sat and watched, her eyes focused on the stage as the actors began to perform. She didn't have much of a choice, she knew Jade would probably scold her if she tried to look away.

"_Now let's just see what she was so mad about…"_ Tori thought, trying to pay as much attention to the play as possible.

During one of the scenes, the main character, a somewhat down-on-his-luck clown, made a balloon animal that ended up frightening a young child. Tori tried not to laugh at the scene but it was genuinely funny, and she let out a slight snicker as the child ran screaming across the stage.

"Oh, so you liked that?" Jade said with another knowing smirk. Tori shook her head.

"Nmm, nmm-mm…!" Tori protested futilely. She let out a sigh and went back to watching the play, where the clown was now boarding an airplane to fly balloon animals to Venezuela.

"I sure hope this plane stays up in the air!" said the clown, holding up one of the balloon animals. "Those Venezuelan children need these balloon animals or they'll die of sadness!"

Suddenly, the plane began to take on turbulence, and the clown got very frightened. He grabbed a parachute and jumped out of the plane… but of course, the parachute failed to open.

"Oh god!" screamed the clown, just before falling to his death, simulated by the clown plunging through a trap door. Twelve gallons of blood was dropped onto the stage, splashing everywhere… including all over Tori.

"MMMMM!" Tori shrieked as the blood drenched her body. Jade got a bit of residual splatter as well, but she just laughed it off, looking over at Tori and chuckling even harder.

"I guess clowns really don't bounce, do they?" Jade remarked, smirking as the blood-drenched Tori looked over at her with an angry glare.

"Whmmmt thm hmll wmms thmt?" Tori shouted through her gag, angrily trying to shake the blood off herself. "Whmts wrnng wff ymm?"

"This reminds me of that awesome movie where the girl gets covered in blood and sets the school on fire," Jade said. "Gonna set me on fire, Tori?"

Tori just continued staring at Jade, taking deep, angry breaths in and out of her nose. If this was Jade's idea of revenge, she certainly did a good job of it.

"_I can't believe she actually splashed me with twelve gallons of fake blood! …wait, the blood IS fake, right?"_

As Tori continued to squirm in her chair, the actors and tech crew walked back up to the front of the stage. Now that the play was over, they wanted to know if they could go home.

"Yeah, go, get out of here," said Jade, shooing them away while continuing to watch Tori's angry squirming. "Tori and I still have some things to discuss."

"Mmmmphhh!" Tori shrieked, thrashing fiercely in her chair while looking wide-eyed at the actors as they left the auditorium. "Dmmt lmmv mm wmmff hrr! Shmm psmmcmtic!"

"…our paychecks are in the mail, right?" asked the clown actor, barely showing any concern for Tori. Jade nodded to him. "Okay, cool. ….if you do decide to uh…you know…"

The clown actor quickly slashed across his throat with his finger.

"…we were never here. Right?"

"Why are you STILL here?" Jade said, annoyed. The actor got the hint and left with the others, leaving Jade and Tori alone. "Now… Vega. You and I still have some things to work out, don't we?" 

"Nmmm…!" Tori said, shaking her head rapidly. _"I thought we were done! I'm COVERED in fake blood!"_

"Yes we do, now here…" Jade took out a napkin and wiped the blood from Tori's face, then stroked her hand through Tori's hair, which was now sopping wet. "Don't worry, I made Cat go get some fake blood from the costume store. It washes off FAIRLY easily… then again, knowing Cat, this might be the kind that never comes off."

Tori let out a groan, she remembered well the incident where Cat used industrial glue to affix a hideous zombie mask to her face.

"So… I've got a question for you. Promise not to say anything stupid after I take the tape off your mouth?"

Tori just glared at Jade, and Jade reached forward to yank off the tape.

"1…"

Tori closed her eyes as Jade began to count to three. Jade yanked the tape off before even getting to two, prompting Tori to let out a loud shriek.

"OW! What the chiz?"

"Hurts, doesn't it?"

"Uh, yeah!" Tori shouted. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I didn't hurt you, the tape did," said Jade, leaning forward and putting a hand on Tori's cheek. "Now here's my question. And be honest. …did you like the play?"

"What?" Tori said, blinking her eyes.

"I said, did you like the play?"

Tori let out a sigh. Even though it wasn't very fun to have a gallon of blood splattered on her, she still had to admit that Jade's play was smart, funny, and quite well-written. It would've been a big hit on opening night… if it wasn't for the prome, anyway.

"Yeah, Jade… I liked the play. It was really good."

"You're not just saying that?" asked Jade, backing off a bit and putting her hands on her hips. Tori shook her head.

"No, it was… really good, it had some funny parts and the end was really tragic, I thought it was even better than 'Well Wishes'. The play was great, Jade."

Jade smiled. This is what she'd wanted all along, to have Tori see the play that she'd helped to ruin. And Tori… she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt go through her. If she'd loved the play, she can only imagine that a lot of other people would've loved it as well. She knew how much work had gone into it and how passionate Jade felt about writing it. She bowed her head, then looked back up at Jade.

"Jade, I…I'm really sorry. And not because you want me to be or because I'm here tied to a chair, but… you put a lot of work into that play, a LOT of work. I guess I just got so excited about the prome that I didn't even think about anything else, you know?"

"If you're so sorry, why didn't you try and get it rescheduled?"

"Because the only two days available were-"

"No, Tori, you didn't even once think about anyone but yourself when you were scheduling that stupid prome of yours. If you had even once said how sorry you were that my play was going to be bumped, I might not have been so pissed off about it. But you didn't even take the time to do that."

"Jade… think about how much everyone was enjoying themselves. I know that play meant a lot to you and you worked hard to put it on, but the prome was something EVERYONE could enjoy, and you tried to wreck it because YOU were only thinking about YOURself. Jade, I've known you for almost a year now and you're not that selfish of a person. Come on. Only Trina would be that selfish."

"..." Jade started to speak but she knew that Tori was right. As cruel as it was for Tori not to even apologize for not thinking about Jade's play, it was just as bad for Jade to try and wreck something that everyone was enjoying. She knew that if Beck hadn't been in Canada at the time, there's no way he'd have let her even think about wrecking the prome. "…okay… I guess I was more mad about you not apologizing than I was about my play getting bumped. But only a LITTLE more mad."

"And it was wrong for me not to apologize for bumping your play," said Tori sincerely, giving Jade a smile. "I'm really, really, REALLY sorry and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Jade looked into Tori's eyes and could see the honesty in them. She knew that Tori was genuinely apologizing, not just to get out of being tied to a chair but because she truly felt bad for ruining her play. Jade started to look away.

"…so… are we cool?" Tori asked, raising an eyebrow. Jade looked back at Tori.

"…yeah, we're cool." Jade replied.

"Great!" said Tori, starting to squirm again. "So um… are we done here?"

"Let me think about it for a… no," said Jade, pulling the roll of tape back out of her backpack.

"What?" Tori said, her eyes widening. "But you said-"

"I said we were cool, I didn't say we were done," Jade replied, peeling the tape from the roll and getting behind Tori's chair. "And since we're so cool, you're going to sit back and enjoy this, aren't you, Vega?"

"No! Come on, Jade, please don't dmm thmms mmmmphhh!" squealed Tori, struggling fiercely as Jade began wrapping the duct tape around her mouth. "Jmmd, whmm mmr ymm dmmn nmm?"

Jade took several tight turns, making sure that Tori's hair didn't get caught as the tape was wrapped around her head.

"See?" said Jade, finally peeling off the strip after wrapping the tape eight times around Tori's mouth. "If we weren't cool, I wouldn't have held your hair back while doing this, would I?"

Tori just let out a groan as Jade walked back around, continuing to thrash and squirm. What Jade did next caused her to scream. Jade began untying Tori's shoes and pulling them off her feet.

"Dmmt tmmk mmf mm shmms! Whmmt mmrr ymmm.. nmm!"

Jade pulled off Tori's socks next before taking the tape and wrapping it tightly around Tori's ankles, making sure her legs were bound up nice and tightly. She next took the tape and wrapped it around Tori's thighs, making sure to use lots of tape on them because the tape had to pass over Tori's tight denim jeans.

"There, no more kicking," said Jade, only for Tori to respond by kicking up with her bound legs at Jade's head. Jade just smirked. "I knew you were gonna do that."

"Grrrmmmph!" Tori grunted, continuing to kick up and down while pulling against the chair as hard as she could. Jade took a few steps back, watching as Tori struggled with all her might. "Whmm mm gmmt mmt mmf thms chmr mmm gmm kmmck yrr mmss!"

"…was that a swear word I just heard from little miss Sweet Sally Peaches?" said Jade, putting a finger to her chin. "Well it's a good thing I taped your mouth shut, wouldn't want anyone to hear Tori Vega swearing…"

"Grrrmmph…." Tori growled, gritting her teeth under the tape. …"fmck ymm!"

"Fuck you too, Tori," said Jade, smiling and kneeling down beside her bound rival. "It's fun to swear, isn't it?"

"…_actually it kinda is," _thought Tori, though she was used to swearing a lot more when she was at home with Trina. _"But that doesn't mean I'm having fun right now! Why are you still doing this to me, Jade?"_

Tori began to think, instantly realizing the reason Jade might still have somewhat of a grudge against her. Jade picked up on it immediately.

"Let me guess, you think this is about Beck, isn't it?" asked Jade, surprising Tori with how easily she could read her expression.

"Mmm nmmt…Jmde, mmm wmmldmt… Bmmck mms…"

"Oh, I know you'd never take Beck from me. You flirt with him all the time but you're too much of a goody-two-shoes to steal someone's boyfriend."

"Mmm dmmt flmmrt wmmf hmm! Jmmmdd!" Tori growled and grunted, getting more and more frustrated. Having to put up with Jade's insults and insinuations and being unable to defend herself was like torture… Tori almost wished Jade would just start hurting her physically.

"I'd never steal your handsome boyfriend, Jade! I'd much rather go down to the ice cream social and mingle with the cute farm boys!" Jade had begun mocking Tori in that oh-so-familiar 1940s movie star voice she loved to use.

"MMM DMMNT TMMK LMK THMMT!" Tori screamed, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, hello, boys!" Jade began flipping her hair now, indulging in the chance to mock Tori without her being able to do or say a single thing about it. "I'm just going to stand here and look pretty and be a good little girl and maybe if you're nice to me I'll give you a nice kiss on the cheek to remember me by!"

"MMM DMMNT TMMLK LMMK THMMT! FMMCK YMM, JMDE! GRRRMMMPHHH!"

"You're right, you don't talk like that. Right now you're talking more like Neo after he tried to get his phone call from Agent Smith. Hmmm… what else did Agent Smith do to Neo in that scene? Oh, I know."

Jade approached Tori slowly and knelt down in front of her again as Tori's eyes nervously followed. Suddenly, Jade lifted up the bottom of Tori's shirt with one hand, exposing her bare belly button. Tori let out a shriek.

"Was it something like this?" Jade remarked, reaching in and using her fingernails to begin tickling Tori's belly, causing squeals of laughed to erupt from the helpless girl's sealed lips. She thrashed and bucked and tried to twist herself away, but the tape held tightly and there was nothing Tori could do to fight Jade off, as her body was keeping Tori's legs pinned down and rendered them unable to kick.

"Mhmhmhmmhmh…mmmph…MMMPHH!" shrieked Tori as she was tickled fiercely, shaking her head and letting out alternating laughs and screams through her gag. _"Leave my tummy alone, you crazy weirdo!"_

"Isn't this what you wanted to do with Beck?" asked Jade mockingly.

"Thmmmt wmms fmmked frr mm tmvv shmmm! MMMHMHMHMHMHMHPH!" Tori continued trying to force Jade off of her, but Jade was too strong and her tickling was fast and furious, almost causing tears to form in Tori's eyes.

"Yeah, you said everyone loved having their tummy tickled," said Jade with a smirk, "so I bet you're loving this, aren't you?"

"NMMMM! NMMMMMMMMM! NMMMMMMMHMHMHMHMHMMMM!" screamed Tori, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as Jade's tickling continued for another minute. _"Oh please please PLEASE make her stop!"_

Finally, the tickling subsided and Jade backed off, allowing Tori to get a breather. Jade smirked as she watched Tori regain her breath, barely retaining the energy to lift her head.

"You know, Cat likes that a lot more," said Jade. Tori let out a groan, finally lifting her head and staring down at Jade. She let out a huff of air through her nose, causing some of the hair to briefly lift up from her face. "Of course, I usually stop a lot sooner, wouldn't want her to wear out."

"Mm, rmmmmllll nmmce mf ymm!" Tori grunted, kicking her feet up at Jade again, only for Jade to catch her by the ankles and hold her in place. "Mrm?"

"Hmmm…" Jade had a devilish smirk on her face. She took Tori's legs and pinned them between her knee and her arm, holding Tori's feet in a tight vicegrip. "I wonder if your feet are more ticklish than your belly button."

"…ymm wmmmldnt…" Tori said nervously. "….! _She would!_"

And Jade did, her black fingernails raking relentlessly across Tori's bare, helpless soles. Almost immediately, Tori let out a loud, agonized scream as ripples of laughter raced through her body. She bucked furiously, almost getting whiplash as her head went back and forth over and over.

"MMMMMMMM! MMMMM! NMMMMMM! MHMHMHMHMHMHPH…. STMMMPP MMMTT JMMMMMDDDEE!"

"Oh, I'm not gonna stop, this is too much fun," said Jade, smirking up at Tori. "Hope you don't have to go take a whazz. I heard laughter can trigger that."

Just the mere mention of having to pee made it so for Tori, who tried to clench her legs but was unable to do so due to them being immobilized and bound. She let out a series of laughs and emoted a cry for mercy, begging Jade to stop so that she wouldn't have to go to the bathroom so badly. Of course, Tori's pained expressions just made Jade tickle her even more.

"_OH GOD OH GOD OH GOD! If she doesn't stop soon I'll… Jade, pleeeeeeease!"_

Tori screamed again, laughing fiercely as Jade's fingers went back and forth across her soles and between her toes.

"Your feet are really smooth, by the way… you use those weird fish your sister illegally imported?"

"Nmmmm!" Tori shrieked, shaking her head. _"No, I just keep them really well-groomed! What's that got to do with anything? …ugh, maybe I shouldn't keep them so nice all the time, if they smelled bad it might make Jade stop sooner!"_

Even the sweating Tori was starting to do wasn't making her perfectly clean feet any less pleasant. Jade kept tickling them without stopping, and Tori soon found that she was starting to have trouble catching her breath.

"HMHMHMHMHMHMMPHHH…MMMMPH! MMMMM! MMMPHHH!"

But just as Tori started to feel the slightest bit of alarm, Jade stopped her tickling and released Tori's ankles, allowing her to once again catch her breath. It took a lot longer this time, but Jade was willing to wait, enjoying the feeling of being able to control Tori's physical state.

"_I know your exact breaking point, Tori. Bet you were pretty nervous for a second though, weren't you?"_ Jade thought to herself with great satisfaction, watching as Tori began to recover. "Well? How you feeling now?"

"Mm hmmff tmm pmmm!" Tori shrieked, still feeling a tightness between her legs. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair, hoping Jade would get the message.

"Well, I'm getting pretty tired," said Jade, putting the tape back in her backpack. "I think it's time I stopped…"

"Mmm?" Tori's eyes widened and she perked up, pleasantly surprised. "Whmmt… hmm? Ymrr lmmtm mm gmm?"

Jade put the backpack back over her shoulders and stood up, looking down at Tori.

"I'm gonna head on back home… you'll be okay here overnight, right?"

"WHMMT?" Tori suddenly gasped, looking at Jade as she turned away. "Mmmvrnmmt? Nmm…!"

Tori shook her head, tugging at her bonds.

"Yeah, overnight. What's wrong, aren't you comfortable?"

Tori was horrified at the thought of being left tied up in the auditorium overnight. She let out a loud cry and pulled fiercely at the tape, but it held fast. This only intensified her struggles, much to Jade's amusement.

"It'll be okay, you're the only one here. I'll come get you first thing in the morning."

Jade leaned down and gently took Tori's chin.

"Promise."

"Nmmm! Nmmmm!" Tori protested. Jade responded by leaning in and planting a surprisingly long kiss on Tori's taped lips. "HMMM?"

"See you tomorrow," said Jade, turning and leaving Tori alone. Tori continued to yell and scream through her gag, watching Jade walk up to the auditorium entrance. As Tori let out one final scream, the lights turned off, leaving the helpless and bound Tori in complete darkness. "NMMM-MMMM!"

Tori let out another scream, pushing back against the chair and trying to pull her wrists loose. Even with all her struggling and sweating, the tape didn't have an inch of give. Tori kicked her legs up repeatedly, but her taped ankles and thighs held tight as well.

"_This can't be happening, this can't be happening…!" _thought Tori, trying desperately to look around the pitch-black auditorium for anyone who might help her._ "Isn't there a janitor, or a night watchman or something? She seriously can't leave me like this!"_

As the minutes passed, Tori's fear started to turn into anger… maybe Jade was still here, maybe she hadn't ever left? Maybe Tori could say something that would get her to come back. She gulped up a big breath of air through her nostrils and started to scream.

"JMMMMMMMMMMDDDEEE! GMMMTTT BMMMCK HMMMMRRR! JMMMMDDDDE! MMMMMMMMMPHHHHH! GRRRMMMMPH!"

Nothing… not a footstep, not a sound, only Tori's quickened breathing could be heard in the auditorium. She let out another cry for help, but no one answered.

"_She's really doing it… she's really leaving me here overnight… I… I can't believe she-"_

It was then that Tori felt something, something on her chest…. Tiny little pokes, slowly coming up her tummy. She thought it might be Jade's fingers, but the pokes were lighter… barely enough to feel but just enough to be unnerving as well. Tori's breathing quickened.

"_What… what is that…?"_ Tori let out quick, quiet cries as whatever it was that was crawling on her inched its way up to her neck… and then to her face. _"Oh my god, no…!"_

Tori let out a scream. A tarantula had crawled right onto her taped mouth and was continuing up her face, covering up her nose before making its way to her forehead. Tori held her breath, horrified that if she made another sound, the tarantula would sink its fangs into her forehead.

"_Get off me get off me get off me pleeeeeeeeeeease!"_

The lights suddenly came on, all of them, and Tori was face to face with the creature, her eyes staring right into its own. She screamed.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

With one hand, Jade plucked the tarantula from Tori's face, which didn't stop her screaming. In the other hand, Jade held a remote control for the house lights.

"You can stop screaming now, Vega. The big scary non-poisonous spider is safely back in its cage."

Tori was stunned and astonished. Her suspicions were right, Jade had never left the auditorium.

"Ymm fmckmng smmkmpmmth! _You fucking psychopath!_"

"If I had a dollar for every time someone's said that to me, I could buy this school, bulldoze it, and build a haunted mansion over the foundation," said Jade, putting the caged tarantula back in her backpack. "So, did you pee yourself?"

Tori looked down at her pants. She hadn't. Her bladder control far exceeded her sister's.

"Aww, that's too bad," said Jade, sitting down in the seat next to Tori. "That would've been great for TheSlap."

"Lmmt mm gmmm!" Tori shouted, glaring at Jade. _"Come on… this has gone far enough! …hasn't it?"_

"Okay, fine," said Jade, getting up from her chair and leaning down to talk to Tori. "You want uppy ups?"

"Grmmmmphh!" Tori shouted, frustrated with Jade's condescension. She nodded her head. _"We have school in the morning!"_

"I'll untie you then," said Jade, opening up her backpack. "….after we watch a movie."

"Hmmm?"

Jade pulled a DVD case out of her backpack, she'd already prepared the disc in the auditorium's AV room.

"_The Scissoring_, my all-time favorite movie," said Jade with a smirk. She even pulled a pair of scissors out of her backpack, playfully pressing them to Tori's cheek. "I think the first victim looks just like you."

"MMMMMMPHH!" shrieked Tori, recoiling as Jade waved the scissors near her face. _"Oh geez…!"_

"Try not to wet yourself," said Jade, using the remote she was holding to start the movie. She took a bucket of popcorn out of her backpack and held up a piece. "I'd share it with you, but… you know."

Jade pressed the popcorn up against Tori's taped lips, mocking her once again. Tori let out another loud groan, pressing herself against the back of the chair as the movie began.

"_I always thought Jade and I should bond… but I didn't want to 'bond' like this…!"_ thought Tori, nervously watching the movie with Jade.

"Wish I had the actual scissors from this movie," said Jade to herself, smirking as the psychotic lead character brutally stabbed one of her victims to death with the eponymous scissors. "Mmm, I wonder who I'd use them on first?"

Jade looked over at Tori, prompting her to push back into her chair again and attempt to clench her legs.

"_Oh my god oh my god when is this gonna be over oh my god gotta peeeeeee… hey, this movie isn't half bad! …gotta pee gotta pee aaaaaaahhhh!"_

Finally, the movie was over, and Jade once again approached Tori with her scissors.

"So... did you enjoy that?" Jade once again touched the tip of the scissors to Tori's cheek. Tori let out a series of quiet moans and whimpers. "…well, I bet you're really gonna enjoy THIS."

Jade took the scissors… and cut the tape off of Tori's mouth, carefully peeling it off her face. She then used the scissors to free Tori from the rest of her bonds… and Tori immediately made a mad dash for the girls' bathroom.

"Yes, run, Tori Vega! Run for your life! Muhahahahahahaha! …ugh, that sounded a lot cheesier than it did in my head."

O-O-O

Jade was waiting for Tori when she exited the bathroom, still twirling the scissors around with her fingers. Tori looked over at Jade, stopping and still rubbing one of her wrists.

"…tonight was… weird," said Tori, annoyance clearly registering in her voice. "And what was up with that kiss, anyway?"

Jade snickered.

"All the other stuff I did to you tonight, and THAT'S what you want to know about?" asked Jade, unable to keep from smiling. "That was part of the act, Tori. …you're not gonna go all Robbie on me, are you? Don't flatter yourself."

Jade laughed again and started to walk away.

"Flatter myself? No, no…!" Tori stammered, following after Jade. "No way, I mean… besides, I'd never get between you and Cat."

Jade turned to see that Tori was struggling to keep from laughing. Jade tried not to laugh, but a tiny snicker escaped her lips.

"…yeah, Cat would probably be the first I'd go for if I was into girls," said Jade, trying not to blush. She could see that Tori was blushing as well. _"Not that I haven't had those kinds of feelings once in a… great while."_

Tori wasn't into girls either, though she couldn't help but feel a small twinge when Jade had kissed her, a twinge that wasn't entirely unpleasant.

"_And if I was into girls, would Jade be the first…? …she'd have to be just a bit nicer, of course."_

"Don't worry, I won't tell her you told me," said Tori.

"It's okay, she probably knows already," Jade replied, starting to turn away.

"So… are we still cool?" Tori asked.

"….yeah, we're cool. Don't ask me to give you a hug or anything, but we're cool."

"…cool. See you tomorrow at school then!"

As Tori headed toward the main lobby, she felt a weight had been lifted from her. Not the fear of Jade's impending revenge, but the guilt she felt over causing Jade's play to be canceled. She knew the two of them didn't have the best relationship, but at least they wouldn't constantly be at each other's throats anymore.

"_And who knows…? Maybe one day we'll actually be pretty good friends."_

Tori knew that would be up to Jade, but for now, she was satisfied that the two of them had been able to make peace over an incident where both of them had been at their complete worst. She stepped out of the building and out into the fresh, warm night air, smiling and looking up into the starry sky.

"Ahhh… that breeze feels nice and cool on my feet… wait a second…!"

Tori turned back toward the door and tried to get it open, but the timelock had activated and she was locked out of the school… without her socks and shoes.

"Oh man…!"

Tori groaned, starting the walk home barefoot. It was at this point that she was glad she didn't spend as much on shoes as her sister Trina.

O-O-O

**THE END**


End file.
